criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Game Over
Game Over is the fortieth case in Starlight Shores and the first one situated in the Solaris City district. Plot Six months after arresting Jason Fever for being the Marionette, Linda Potters explained that in six months investigating the Orient Walkers they had found no leads except from the amount of Orient Walkers was increasing dramatically. Andrew Ramone, whose wife Dana was now seven months pregnant, told Linda and the player a murder had occurred at the Arcade by the Main Square of Solaris City, the business centre of the city. After arriving on the scene, they found the body of arcade worker Oscar Sibley, bleeding fro his head after having his head smashed into the arcade machine repeatedly. During chapter one, paperboy Lucas Marlow was suspected of the murder as the victim had smashed his bicycle. Arcade owner Bailey Carnival and the victim's sister Evie Sibley were also suspected. During the second chapter, they interrogated media mogul Geoffrey Salaverro and pizzeria owner Stephanie Parson. Throughout the case, it was revealed that Oscar was constantly trying to sleep with Stephanie much to her annoyance and that Geoffrey was spying on Oscar has Oscar had requested to work for him. Oscar had also broken Lucas' leg meaning Lucas couldn't work, losing money for him and his mother. Bailey had also been stealing from the pizzeria and Evie was outraged that her brother got the job in the arcade when she didn't as she believed she was better than Oscar in every way. The team then incriminated Stephanie for Oscar's murder. Stephanie denied involvement before bursting into tears when faced with the overwhelming evidence. A tearful Stephanie explained that the victim did more than flirt with her and that one night he raped her. She further explained that she lived with the shame of it for months before he tried doing it again in the arcade. Stephanie snapped and repeatedly smashed his against the arcade machine, killing him. Devastated, Stephanie understood she had to be punished and went willingly to her sentence. Alexander Donovan had pity for Stephanie and gave her a lenient sentence of five years in jail. After the trial, Geoffrey asked the player's help to buy the pizzeria from Stephanie after she was arrested but had lost his briefcase containing the documents. Searching through his briefcase, Alice found a paper linking Geoffrey to the Orient Walkers. Confronting him with this knowledge, Geoffrey fled quickly, angering Alice. The team were also called to the arcade due to a fight that had broken out between Evie and Bailey. Asking Evie what happened, Evie explained that Bailey had stolen her mother's jewels and hidden them. Eventually, Linda and the payer unlocked his safe and recovered the jewels. Linda and the player also fined Bailey for theft. At the end of the case, while Linda was informing Andrew everything they had found out about the Orient Walkers so far, Alice interrupted them saying she had hacked CCTV systems and had caught Geoffrey entering a weapons convention. Summary Victim *'Oscar Sibley' (his head was smashed against the arcade machine until he died) Murder Weapon *'Arcade Machine' Killer *'Stephanie Parson' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats pizza. *The suspect uses pepper spray. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a badge. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats pizza. *The suspect uses pepper spray. *The suspect is superstitious. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a badge. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats pizza. *The suspect uses pepper spray. *The suspect is superstitious. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect is 25 years old. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats pizza. *The suspect is superstitious. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a badge. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats pizza. *The suspect uses pepper spray. *The suspect is superstitious. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect is 25 years old. *The suspect wears a badge. Killer's Profile *The killer uses pepper spray. *The killer eats pizza. *The killer is superstitious. *The killer is 25 years old. *The killer wears a badge. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Arcade. (Clues: Victim's Body, Name Badge, Poster) *Examine Poster. (Result: Death Threat) *Examine Death Threat. (Result: Red Substance) *Analyse Red Substance. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats pizza) *Examine Name Badge. (New Suspect: Bailey Carnival) *Ask Bailey if he knew Oscar. (New Crime Scene: Main Square) *Investigate Main Square. (Clues: Smashed Object, Takeaway Bag) *Examine Smashed Object. (Result: Bicycle) *Examine Bicycle. (New Suspect: Lucas Marlow) *Ask Lucas why his bicycle was smashed. *Examine Takeaway Bag. (Result: Receipt) *Examine Receipt. (New Suspect: Evie Sibley) *Tell Paige about her brother's death. *Go to Chapter 2! (no stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Pizzeria. (Clues: Magazine Stand, Dirty Plates, Cash Register; New Suspect: Stephanie Parson) *Examine Magazine Stand. (Result: Faded Article) *Examine Faded Article. (New Suspect: Geoffrey Salaverro) *Ask Geoffrey about Oscar's murder. (Profile: The suspect eats pizza) *Examine Dirty Plates. (Result: Bloody Coin) *Analyse Bloody Coin. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer is superstitious) *Examine Cash Register. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Bailey's Fingerprints) *Confront Bailey about stealing from the pizzeria. (Profile: The suspect eats pizza and uses pepper spray) *Ask Stephanie about the murder. (Profile: The suspect eats pizza) *Investigate Arcade Machines. (Clues: Crutch) *Examine Crutch. (Result: Writing) *Confront Lucas about his threats. (Profile: The suspect uses pepper spray and eats pizza) *Go to Chapter 3! (no stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Statue. (Clues: Smashed Pieces, Metal Seagull, Tie) *Examine Smashed Pieces. (Result: Protest Sign) *Ask Stephanie about her protest against the victim. (Profile: The suspect uses pepper spray and is superstitious, Lucas is superstitious) *Examine Metal Seagull. (Result: Camera Footage) *Analyse Camera Footage. (05:00:00; Result: Geoffrey's Spy Camera) *Confront Geoffrey about spying on the victim. (Profile: The suspect is superstitious) *Examine Tie. (Result: Footprint) *Analyse Footprint. (04:00:00; Result: Evie's Footprint) *Confront Evie about ruining Oscars tie. (Profile: The suspect uses pepper spray, eats pizza and is superstitious) *Investigate Brick Fireplace. (Clues: Menu, Vase) *Examine Menu. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyse Blood Sample. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 25 years old) *Examine Vase. (Result: Pepper Spray) *Analyse Pepper Spray. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a badge) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to They're Rising Up (1/8)! (no stars) They're Rising Up (1/8) *Ask Geoffrey what he needs. *Investigate Pizzeria. (Result: Brown Satchel) *Examine Brown Satchel. (Result: Files) *Analyse Files. (05:00:00) *Confront Geoffrey about his ties to the Orient Walkers. (Reward: Pizzeria Outfit) *Ask Evie what happened. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Arcade. (Result: Safe) *Examine Safe. (Result: Jewels) *Examine Jewels. (Result: Bailey's Fingerprints) *Confront Bailey about stealing from Evie. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move onto a new crime! (no stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Starlight Shores Category:Solaris City